Feral Fall
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: Just a take on what might happen to Pyrrha in the future. Minor spoilers for episode 6. T for safety.


**I don't own RWBY**

Nothing could stand in the Fall Maidens way as she cut through the Grimm like a scythe through wheat. The members of team RWBY watched with a mix of awe and fear as their friend Pyrrha savagely tore through the Grimm before them. Pyrrha decapitated an Ursa Major with one stroke of Milo and finished the last of the Grimm off with a simple swipe of her sword. She stood there amongst all the carnage she had created with her back to them.

"Py...Pyrrha," Ruby called cautiously.

The Spartan girl slowly turned toward them, and Yang felt her blood freeze. There was no recognition in the girl's eyes at all as she leveled her sword at them. Yang called out a warning, but was too late as the flame haired girl charged right into them. Pyrrha cut and slashed at all of them in a frenzied blur, with an occasional shield bash and kick thrown in for good measure. All four of the members of team RWBY called out to their friend, trying to get her to snap out of whatever trance she was in. There was no reasoning with her however, as she was being controlled by the incredible power of the Fall Maiden. Then the thing that Yang feared most happened when Ruby was knocked over by a shield bash. Pyrrha brought her sword down on the young girls head and Yang screamed her little sister's name.

 ** _CLANG!_**

Out of nowhere Jaune had charged in and managed to stop Pyrrha's sword with his own. The Maiden glared at this new challenge to her power and pulled away from him. With a series of fast strikes she backed her new opponent toward a wall. Jaune only just managed to block all of her strikes because he had been practicing with Pyrrha for months now.

"Come on Pyrrha snap out of it. It's me Jaune, you remember don't you," he pleaded with her.

He was answered with a shield bash to the face. Jaune went down on his knees and Pyrrha stood over him in triumph. The blonde knight looked her in the eye as she raised her sword to finish him over her head. Bright sapphire met dull green for a brief moment. Pyrrha hesitated in that moment, and then Jaune saw the spark of recognition in her eyes. The Champion of Mistral let out a sharp gasp as realization struck and she dropped Milo.

"Ja…Jaune!? Wh…what am I doing. I…I didn't mean to…" she stammered.

Glancing around at all the people she considered friends and seeing the fear in their eyes Pyrrha turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the calls of her friends as she ran into the Emerald Forest. Pyrrha could only think about getting away from them, _away from him._ She had to get away so she wouldn't hurt anyone, _hurt him._

 _I almost killed Ruby. I almost killed JAUNE!_

"Pyrrha wait! Stop running," yelled Jaune.

She paused and looked behind her, surprised that the boy had managed to keep up. He was panting from all the running, but he there he stood only a few yards back. Pyrrha couldn't help, but feel a sense of pride that the blonde knight had managed to keep up because of her training. The feeling was quickly replaced with fear.

"Stay away from me Jaune. I'll just hurt you," she cried.

"Nonsense, you didn't hurt me back there and you won't hurt me now," he said with confidence.

"Jaune I'm a monster! You can fell how powerful I am. I could wipe out the entire city if I wanted to," Pyrrha sobbed, burying her head in her hands.

"But you don't want to do you," asked the blonde knight as he slowly walked up to her.

"No," she sniveled.

"Then that's your answer. Yes you may have incredible power that could destroy whole cities, but you don't want to do that. You're not a monster, your just Pyrrha Nikos," Jaune said, as he embraced her.

Pyrrha froze when Jaune's arms wrapped around her. She had wanted him to hold her like this for so long, but she never in her wildest dreams would have seen it happen like this. Then the Spartan girl melted into the embrace and let the boy hold her for several long minutes until she finally stopped crying. Pyrrha pulled away and looked her blonde knight in the eyes.

"You really don't think I'm a monster," she asked timidly.

"No. You are a beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman who has been given a terrible burden. I promise that I will be there to help share that burden," Jaune said with passion.

"An Arc always keeps their word, right," Pyrrha said softly.

"Yea…mph!"

Anything else that Jaune might have said was cut off when Pyrrha caught his lips in an intense kiss. She pulled away a few moments later, blushing furiously. Jaune gave her that goofy smile of his and she started to giggle. That was all that the boy needed to hear. He knew that things would turnout alright in the end.

 **My take on what might happen if Pyrrha takes the Fall Maidens power. Sorry guys I can't help it with Arkos. This was just a one shot but if any of you want to build on it feel free to do so. Just PM me if you do. Let me know what you think in a review. Until next time folks.**


End file.
